The breeding and raising of pigs in confinement is becoming more wide spread and important in the agricultural industry. The breeding and raising of pigs in confinement requires relatively expensive structures which by their nature are of limited capacity. In order to efficiently utilize these structures, the pigs must be bred in relatively uniform numbers throughout the year. The scheduling of pig production on a uniform basis has presented problems to the pig raiser.